left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demo
Left 4 Dead 2 Demo Anybody know how to get the Left 4 Dead 2 demo on the XBox? I pre-ordered it, is Gamestop going to email me about anything?--Donuthead7310 21:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm curious about the PC version. It says it's ready to play but...it won't launch. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think Gabe is still delaying it, which sucks.--Donuthead7310 23:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Mike said they were tweaking a few tiny things but still on having it be played today. I'm putting my trust in you Mike. Don't let me down, bro. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::For the xbox, go to game stop, theyll give you code, an dyou put it in to the game. I got mine yesterday.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::So I have to physically go to gamestop, or will they give it to me if i email them?--Donuthead7310 23:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) They will not email it. they have to verify that you actually preordered it.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:27, October 28, 2009 (UTC) according to the Gamestop website "A code and instructions on how to download the demo will be emailed within 1 business day." http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?Product%5FID=75064 The Deep 1 23:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I read those, I'm just gonna check at my local GameStop anyways...--Donuthead7310 23:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm just putting this out there, if you haven't purchased the Left 4 Dead 2 Demo for retail or Steam, and you really want to play it? Then a public demo will be released Nov. 4 2009 to everyone who has a Steam account. --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 23:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Whoo, it was finally released. Thank you Mike. I knew I could trust you. ILY <3 [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :YES YES YES Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 00:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ultimate! I'm expecting GameStop to do their part in addition to Mike...--Donuthead7310 00:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Weapons Are the combat shotguns or rifles anywhere besides the last safe room? On YouTube, people got it much earlier. Do weapons switch? I see an smg or a shotgun in the same place at different times. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Its staying similar to the original L4D, where the wepons randomly spawn.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) btw i downloaded the program that allow you to play as infected. So fun! Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) L4D2 What does ithe article mean by those who bought it can't play the demo? What is "it"? If it means the full game, will the demo be disabled for you if you play the full game ('cause I want to rent it, but I don't want it to be disabled). Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 02:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 demo availability? Is it available for PC without messing anything up? (I.E. Glitches with the survivors and special infected, weapons spawning increased/decreased, common infected starting to dance, etc.) If so, it might deserve a spot in the article. Jackass2009 18:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC)